Past Rehaunts
by Hannio
Summary: 1x3 fic but also a 2x5 - A mission goes wrong insuring the capture of Fei and Trowa but are the other pilots gonna sit back and do nothing. Not on your life - please review and tell me if i should do another one


Past Rehaunts

By Hannio

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in thia atory except Nathan he did come from my imagination but Heero, Trowa, Duo, Wufai and Quatre well they don't I'm afraid.

AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first ever Gundam Wing story and I wrote it for a friend. I have to say though that I've never been more proud of a story then this one. It's 1x3 and 2x5 why because I'm an avid worshipper of the union of Trowa and Heero I mean come on they are perfect for each other and if you don't believe me then I could give you several reasons why they do, and with the Duo Wufai one I simply thought why not. Anyway I hope you enjoy it cause I enjoyed writing it Thanks :0)

Even though it was only early morning. The temperature was already soaring way above normal. The two boys facing which other didn't notice the heat, it would be unlikely even if it was snowing or the whole place on fire that they would notice. They didn't even notice their two friends lounging on the sun chairs enjoying the rare moments of peace and basking in the sun, occasionally breaking the summer morning silence by talking.

The two boys were focused completely on each other and nothing else. Their senses were heightened as blood raced through their veins mixed with adrenaline, every movement made by anyone they registered every slight change in the air pressure they noted. Dark Green merged with Prussian blue as their eyes finally locked on each others. No words were spoken between them, none were needed, the eyes said more to each other then words could ever say. They got into their attack positions eyes never leaving each other. Then finally the smaller boy moved, the speed and arrucacy of the punch would of suprised anyone else, but the boy had expected it, he knew the boy as well as he knew himself and he knew that would be his first move and so he was able to block it and threw his own punch in a counter. The smaller boy blocked it easily and then the sparring match began in real earnest. By the time they were 5 minutes into the match both were sweating and breathing hard but neither was prepared to back down, they had both given their all and neither was content to lose. They separated, eyes still locked, as they had been the whole time, neither spoke, intensity radiated off of each of them. This was they knew deeper than a battle, this was they're way of doing all they could to do their mission. Again the smaller boy attacked using everything he had in a final attack, the taller one with difficulty blocked the move but couldn't block the leg that kicked out kicking him in the stomach, the man stumbled back at the strength of the kick, The smaller one went to finish it off with a series of punch but as he swiftly moved forward the other one spun out the way his elbow caught the other man in the elbow throwing him slightly of balance, then his elbow made contact with the man's cheekbone the sound sounded sickening as it cracked through the air, the smaller man own momentum plus the taller ones sent him flying to his knees he gasped as he fell, the only sound he had made the whole time, he tried desperately to get back to his feet to continue fighting, but the dizziness was making it impossible, he concentrated on trying to get rid of it, he couldn't believe how hard he had been hit, stars still were around him.

"Heero" the other boy said when he had regained his breath, his gaze had straight away seeked the smaller one seeing him on both knees on the floor, his hands in fists on the ground as he breathed heavily, he scrambled over to him and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up, the boy was smaller and lighter so it was an easy task, Heero stumbled slightly and the boys arms tightened round him.

"I didn't think you would do that move, I shouldn't of underestimated you" Heero said finally his hand touching the tender cheek, he hid his wince but the boy could feel it as he supported him

"Forget that" he commanded "Are you alright,?" he asked bringing his hand up and stroking the dark brown hair off his lovers forehead, the act was tender, he quickly leaned over and kissed Heero's cheek where it was red from the strength of the contact. "Are you sure your alright Heero?" he said trying again, Heero finally looked up a small smile on his face and placed a hand on the boys arm giving it a squeeze of comfort.

"Trowa" he said and Trowa Barton focused on him, his face was expressionless like it always was, but worry reflected in the dark green eyes as he watched him "I'm fine. I'd be in big trouble if that was all I could take" Trowa nodded slightly but still didn't look convinced so Heero smiled wider this time and leaned forward wrapping his arms round Trowa in a long hug, he suprised himself by doing it especially with the other 2 only abit away but he wanted to get that look out of Trowa's eyes. Trowa felt surprise course through him at Heero's unusual display of affection but instead wrapped his arms round Heero in return as he hugged him tightly to him.

"Isn't that sweet. What do you think Duo?" Duo Maxwell rolled his eyes behind the sports magazine and casually looked off to see Heero and Trowa squaring up to each other. He turned to looked at his friend Quatre Raberba Winner

"What?" he replied "All I see is Heero and Trowa fighting and in my opinion their isn't nothing sweet about that" It was Quatre's turn to roll his eyes

"You missed it that's why" he replied

"Miss what?" Duo asked and Quatre pointed at the two who were both fighting again 

"Those two they just hugged" Duo looked blankly at him then nodded slowly

"Right Quatre, The perfect solider Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton the silencer, the two most emotionless people out of us all just hugged, in broad daylight in front of an audience, ah ha I'm really believing you" he finally remarked his voice full of sarcasm, Quatre frowned

"They did I watched them do it and their not that emotionless" he ended lamely, Duo gave him that spectical look again then nodded

"I guess your right" his tone telling a different story, his cobalt blue eyes wandered to the house and Quatre gave a small smile, he turned back to his own magazine

"He'll be out soon" Duo turned back quickly to see Quatre calmly turn the page

"What" he said and Quatre looked up at him the picture of innocence

"Huh" Duo's eyes narrowed as he looked at the younger boy

"You know exactly what you said" he accused and Quatre smile widened

"Of course I remember and so do you" he finally replied after Duo gave him a dirty look "Fine fine I just said He'll be out soon I was trying to comfort you" he said and Duo looked away after hearing the amusement in Quatre's boyish voice. Instead he picked up his magazine which had fallen to the ground, he glanced up at the two fighters in time to see Heero's leg spin round catching Trowa on his upper arm, the force of the kick sent Trowa back a few places before he hit back. Duo spoke almost self-counciously to Quatre

"I don't get those two at all sometimes, at times I do but not over this, how can they punch and kick each other knowing it causes the other one pain. I mean look at them, their really going for each other as if they were worse enemies or something and not... well you know. I could never do that to..." his voice trailed off at Quatre's understanding look, Duo felt himself go red and looked away

"I know you couldn't do it to Wufai, but it's a completely different type of relationship to Heero and Trowa." he turned his big blue eyes to the two "I truly believe that that by fighting they are showing each other how much they care" Duo gave up the pretence of reading the magazine and turned to him in disbelief

"You what" he said finally the disbelief echoed in his voice "Just what the hell are you talking about Quatre how can beating up your partner using everything you got a way of showing how much you care. I'd love to hear your explanations on this" he sat back and folded his arms looking expectantly at Quatre who sighed and nodded

"It's hard to explain but it my eyes and from what I seen of them. By fighting each other they get stronger physically, this means that they'll be stronger and faster in battle. I mean as you said earlier who's better at fighting then the perfect solider and the silencer. If they are stronger in battle then they are more likely to survive which means longer to be with each other, their concern about each other safety is the reason they are fighting now, that's how they are showing they care" Duo looked at him then turned back to the sparring men, he sighed

"I see what you mean Quatre" he gave a rueful smile "You would think that by now I would of learned not to question you about this sort of thing" he sighed, his gaze automatically returning to the house. He threw his magazine to the ground "Just what is taking Wufai so long"

Wufai Chang stumbled into the laundry room a frown on his face as he wiped the remaining sleep from his eyes, Once it had cleared was able to look around, fully awake.

"Where is that Damn Gi" he muttered to himself kicking up laundry and looking in the clean laundry basket that Quatre had no doubt done. He looked around in frustration crossing his arms over his bare chest as he frowned, he could vaguely remember throwing it in the wash before he retired to bed, he had been shattered after letting himself be dragged off by Duo for a day of shopping, he smiled softly for a second he could never say no to Duo. They had come in at 11.30 because Duo had wanted to see an action movie, then if he could remember, Duo had come into their room chattering about doing his own washing for once but Wufai had already been half asleep at the time and so didn't really hear, the last thing he could remember was Duo returning and walking to the bed and pushing his hair of his face then everything went black. His eyes widened as his mind noticed one important point. Duo had done the washing. He rushed to the machine and threw it over bending down to be greeted by a stock of Pink clothes. He pulled out the one item he wanted and stared his Gi was a bright pink, his mouth fell open as his brain tried to catch up. He placed beside him and pulled everything into a basket, he found the offender easily, It was Duo's bright red sock. "Duo" he whispered to himself he should of known, he then spoke loudly to himself ""I'll kill him" he stood up and picked up a pair of Quatre's blue jeans they were near enough the same time, as he pulled them on he carried on speaking to the air "I'll kill him myself, I'll cut his braid off and gag him with it then I kill him, forget the fact that we need him, I'll still kill him" he pulled on Duo's clean black shirt from the top of the basket and ran off regardless of the fact that the jeans were a comfy fit if slightly tight and the shirt was too big. He knew exactly where he could find Duo. He pulled open the backdoor and ran out, he was pass the walking stage, he had quite a bit to run, Relena had giving them the place to hide, and even though Wufai wasn't keen on her, it was a nice house. His eyes straight away fell on Duo and even from where he was he could see the ways Duo's eyes lightened and began to sparkle at the sight of him and the way a big grin came to his face, he vaguely registered Quatre sitting by Duo reading though his gaze had also turned to him, Trowa and Heero were lost in a sparring match. "I'll kill you Duo I swear I'll get you for this" he shouted still running, his voice echoed down and he saw the moment he disturbed the fight because they both turned to glance over, Trowa was expressionless but Heero's glare was firmly on his face, at this moment he didn't care "Look what you did to my Gi you bastard, you and your God damn red sock, it's pink you turned it pink" he held up the offended piece of clothing he was close enough for everyone to see the brightness of it, Duo stared at it for a minute, his mouth wide open his eyes big then he scrambled to his feet and began to run he knew what Wufai would do when he caught him but the sight of the pink Gi had upset him and he was trying to run while laughing hysterically "You think it's funny" he yelled "Just you wait" he yelled running pass Quatre who was still sitting on the seat laughing as the events occurred

"Only Duo" he heard him say to himself but he was already racing down the garden toward Trowa and Heero, before he reached them he dove at Duo, grabbing his ankles and knocking him off his feet to the floor, he turned him round to see Duo still laughing hysterically, Wufai rolled his eyes and straddled him, his black eyes burning, he grabbed his shoulders tightly and lifted Duo's upper body off the ground and slammed it back into the ground, not enough that it would hurt him but enough to knock some sense into him "Tell me Duo" he picked up his body again "When am I ever going to be able to wear my Gi again. It's pink" he demanded, Duo tried to speak but his laugher was choking him and all that came out was another laugh. Wufai looked up frustrated, Quatre was still laughing shaking his head, Trowa and Heero finally realising the situation was standing near each other, each with a small smile on their face, it was rare if Heero smile, Trowa it was almost impossible, he looked back "Well what am I to do?" he gave him another shake, grinning wryly at Duo's grin, Duo finally managed to speak in a laughter filled voice

"At least now Chang-man you'll have something suitable to wear to Releena's next birthday, maybe you could team it up with a big pink bow or something I'm sure you'd look lovely in it" At that Heero started to laugh softly before the laughter became stronger and he began to laugh just as loudly as Quatre and Duo who was in hysterics, he looked back to see Heero's eyes shining as he shook with laughter, he rested his head against Trowa's shoulder almost as a support and let himself go. Wufai had never seen Heero laugh before and he wasn't against it, As Heero laughed, Trowa's face broke into a huge grin as he looked at his lovers happy face, he looked at Wufai and Wufai could almost see him imagine it, then he laughed, Wufai couldn't of been more suprised if he had started to sing, Trowa laughing was almost as rare as an endangered species, now he was laughing the same as everyone else. Wufai looked around then at the pink bundle then he started laughing as well, the sound filled the garden. A small beeping occurred breaking Quatre out of his laughter, he wiped his eyes and looked over the back of his chair to see through the window Heero's computer beeping, his grin faded and the heaviness filled his heart again. He looked back to see Heero pull away from Trowa's shoulder a smile still on his face. He considered ignoring it but he knew it had to be a mission.

"Heero" he shouted, the sound travelled down the garden, he saw Heero glance up to him, a smile still lingering in his eyes "There's a mission the computers beeping" the word drifted down and the happy feeling disappeared as if it never existed, Heero sighed inwards looking at the ground then he started up to the house, he looked to his side to see Trowa walking with him easily keeping the pace, Trowa glanced at him but Heero had already turned back to the front, Trowa's gaze fell to the ground, Duo and Wufai shared a look before looking away to the two now walking up, Wufai held his hand out and when he helped Duo up they followed the other 2 to the door, Quatre was already in there, Heero walked on ahead of Trowa who let him go. He sat down and flicked it up as the other 3 entered

"What's the mission?" he asked bluntly, his voice and face clear of anything but precisiment, his training flared up. Trowa stared at him, sorrow and understanding in the eyes he looked away and anger burned deep inside him, all Heero was to Doctor J was a weapon that he could use, he didn't care about Heero or anything he had done, he hated that man with everything he possessed because of what he did. None of this showed on his face to anyone he looked blank, but his eyes were stormy and his fists clenched as he heard Doctor J's voice fill the room telling him the image had arrived

"The mission is to destroy the new mobile doll factory north West of your current position. It needs to be destroyed since they are trying to create a new suit that could destroy you. We need information on it and where else it's being made. Trowa and Wufai will be responsible for that" Trowa glanced at Wufai to see his eyes widen and his arms cross he didn't look happy. "Duo, Quatre" he continued "You're the distraction to give them time."

"How?" Duo asked and Doctor J spoke

"Anyway you can blow stuff up kill people I don't care just do it. Use that Gundam we made for you." Duo's teeth clenched something Wufai noticed, he placed an arm round his waist

"Forget him" he whispered "He's not worth our time" Duo nodded anger still evident on his face

"Heero" everyone's attention turned back to him "You'll be directing Trowa and Wufai from where you are" it was impossible for anyone not to notice how tense Heero was he looked ready to go mental any minute, but when he spoke his voice was as emotionless as his face, no feeling was evident

"I can get the information" he said "It's an easy task for me. Wufai and Trowa need not bother. I'm more capable then either of them at it" Wufai looked up at that but he knew better to interfere, Trowa was watching Heero out the corner of his eyes, he saw Heero glance at him then went on his voice sounded more determined but still expressionless "I'm more than capable of doing this job by myself plus one would be less suspicious than two. Trowa and Wufai can join the other and cause a bigger distraction I'll get what you need" Doctor J's eyebrow rose

"No Heero you'll follow orders that what you are here to do" Trowa's anger flared at that but he kept it under control, Heero knew how he felt anyway, his anger was at reaching point only his training was keeping him from smashing the computer to a million pieces. He concentrated on what the Doctor was saying "Wufai and Trowa will be going in you won't. They are more efficient in doing it, that added to the fact that you're easily recognisable you mean that you wouldn't blend in you'd be dead before you'd even reached the 1st floor, you're no good to me dead" Trowa's mouth twitched slightly, something Quatre noticed with growing dread, being Trowa's best friend meant he knew when his friend was going to kill and destroy someone this was one of those times. Trowa himself was struggling to control his ever rising anger, he looked fully at Heero, his teeth were clenched though he hid it well and allowed the sight of him to calm him down "Wufai is the only one who isn't known as a Gundam pilot and Trowa has done it before, You will stay behind end of story" a silence followed and Heero swallowed everyone was watching him and he wanted to scream, Quatre looked worried, Duo looked angry, Wufai was staring at Duo a small smile on his face as he hugged him closer and Trowa was just watching him with hooded eyes. When Heero spoke his voice was completely dead just as it had been when they first met him

"Mission accepted" then he pushed the screen down but he didn't move and his gaze stayed in the same place, the only change was the fact he loosened his fists slightly. Trowa pushed himself away from the wall and went behind him placing a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze showing his support for Heero. Eventually the tenseness left Heero's body in a wave he stood up and looked behind at them "We have a mission to plan"

Quatre stood by his Gundam Sandrock watching the scene before him unfold, everyone was busy doing something, Wufai was by his Gundam looking calm and focused, while Duo was talking to his Gundam, Trowa had just finished reloading the bullets and he was ready to go, Heero was no where to be seen. Quatre sighed Heero had been acting like man possessed, he had sorted it all out in complete silence not even looking or talking to Trowa, he only talked once when he began to explain in detail what they needed to do, he had talked like he had done the first time they had met, when Heero didn't care about anything except completing the mission, Quatre had willed Trowa to do something but Trowa had turned inwards never speaking once, Quatre had seen when he was talking to them Heero's gaze drifting continuously to Trowa, and even though Trowa hadn't spoken once his eyes had spent the whole time watching Heero, watching his loves every move as if he was afraid of missing something. Wufai and Duo were also spending time together keeping close, they knew that easy mission or not it was still dangerous. Now Quatre looked around his thoughts coming back to reality, there was nothing he could do to help them but he wished he could, he wished he could stay instead of Heero but it was Heero not himself who was the master at hacking so Quatre had no choice, he hated what they had to do but it was all he knew. He climbed into his Gundam and closed the hatch preparing himself. Trowa watched Quatre enter his Gundam and knew it was time to leave, the sooner he left the sooner he could come back. He climbed up about to enter the cockpit when Heero spoke

"Trowa" he turned back and looked down to see Heero looking up at him shading his eyes against the sun, Trowa dropped down slightly so Heero could see him properly "Take care alright" he said finally, his face was stern looking but his eyes were worried looking. Trowa smiled down at him

"I will don't worry Heero I'll have you guiding me, I'll be fine" he commented watching the way that Heero's eyes traced his features as if trying to memorise every expression and every look. The stern expression in Heero's face didn't soften but his eyes did slightly, worry still reigning there. Trowa stared noticing the tension in the shoulders and muscles and sighed he knew exactly how Heero was feeling, He jumped down onto Heero's level and walked in front of him, Heero's gaze came up as his head tilted back to look at the taller boy, Trowa smiled softly at that and reached out gently touching Heero's cheek than he drew the hand down to meet Heero's hand and pulled him into a hug, he held tightly resting his forehead on Heero's head as he held him, Heero's arms went round him pulling closer to him and held tight, his head resting peacefully on Trowa's shoulder, normally they would never of hugged in front of the others but certain situations required certain treatment, Trowa brought his hand up to stroke Heero's hair

"Trowa" Heero began but Trowa placed a finger against his lips and spoke instead

"Heero, don't worry about me, I'll be fine and I'll be back I promise you" he whispered into Heero's ear

"Trowa I hate to interrupt you but come on" Quatre voice said from inside Sandrock, Trowa looked up

"Yeah Trowa" Duo added, "We have a base that can't be kept waiting let's go"

"Time is of the essence" Wufai said and Trowa sighed they were right Trowa separated from Heero who let him go without saying a word, Trowa climbed back up and climbed in, he gave a final smile at Heero who forced himself to return it then Trowa shut the door

"Let's go," he said to the other pilots and they all started their Gundams up and started off towards the base. Heero held his arm up protecting his face from the force of the 4 Gundams taken off and when it was safe he turned and watched them till they disappeared then he spoke the sound echoing the now empty factor, or nearly empty his Gundam stood looking as alone as Heero felt.

"Damn your Doctor J, Damn your missions and Damn you for what you did to me" his fist clenched then they loosened as he looked in the direction the others had gone "Come back to me Trowa" he whispered than turned heading back to the large empty house.

"Are you alright Trowa?" Trowa was knocked out of his thoughts of Heero by Quatre's voice filling the cockpit; he looked up to see Quatre's face on the screen, his face was full of sympathy

"I'm fine" he replied calmly and Quatre gave him an uncertain look, which Trowa chose to ignore

"Trowa" he said finally his voice gentle "No-One would blame you or think any less of you for being worried, I know I wouldn't it's understandable really" Trowa stared straight ahead of him, his eyes focused as he steered Heavy arms they were on the ground, Only Heero's and Quatre's Gundam could fly.

"Quatre" he replied firmly with a sigh "I'm not worried at all. It's a straight forward mission we can manage it, you can cause the distraction and the information will be easy especially with Heero guiding me and Wufai" Quatre nodded looking thoughtful

"It must be hard for you knowing that you could die here and knowing that Heero is back at the place, You'd never be able to see or hold him again. If he was with you now it would be an easy matter but..." he left the sentence in the air and Trowa looked sharply at Quatre's image

"Maybe you're right but Heero is an excellent pilot we could of used him now but as Doctor J said Heero coming on this mission would lead to his death, I'd rather be separated than see him dead" Quatre sighed, he was the only one who could get Trowa to talk like that.

"I guess just be prepared alright, I don't want to lose my best friend any more than Heero wants to lose his love" than his image disappeared leaving Trowa to deal with his thoughts again.

"Chang-man you'll be careful right? No crazy moves or trying to show off right?" Duo said as he stared into the screen trying to hide his worry beneath abit of humour, he saw Wufai glance up at him, his small smile in place

"I'm always careful Duo" he replied simply with a shrug, Duo bit his lip and tried again

"Yeah... I know... You'll... you know.... Listen to Heero?" Wufai turned back to the screen his mouth open before he closed it.

"Of course I'll listen to Heero he's the one guiding me through there over wise I'm stuck. Relax Duo" he said his voice surprisingly soothing "Just worry about your mission and keeping your braided butt alive" Duo nodded a small smile on his face

"I know but..." he left it unable to carry on, Wufai smile deepened and his eyes glowed

"I'll be back Duo. I won't do anything that could kill me I swear. You just worry about what I'll do to you when we get back for turning my Gi pink not just any pink but a bright pink" Duo giggled "That's better you know you owe me a new one right?" he said

"Ok whatever" Duo replied

"I mean it Duo" Wufai said

"Let's hurry up," Quatre said and the four Gundams hurried their pace up.

Heero entered the room only glancing round it casually, his mind was focused on the mission ahead, he sat by his computer logging on his eyes restlessly going elsewhere. He couldn't believe that he had been left here on this while the others were putting themselves in danger, he felt so useless. He placed the ear piece in his ear and adjusted it so it would be easy for him to speak into, at least he had been allowed to do this if nothing else, he pressed the section that he needed to, he had already cracked the code, that had been easy, he placed the code in and then he was ready, information appearing on the screen for him to work with, he studied it for a second than pressing the button at the side of the earphone he spoke calmly

"Wufai, Trowa can you hear me?" he asked, there was the sound of static then he faintly heard the answer

"Hearing you loud and clear Heero" it was Wufai's voice that replied, Heero waited patiently

"I read you Heero" Trowa voice said, Heero's eyes closed and again he felt the restless useless urge rise in him, he wanted to be with Trowa right now not at home only being able to hear his voice, he shook his head thoughts like that could come later when they wasn't more important things to worry about. His voice hardened of it's own accord as his eyes opened

"You need to land your Gundams outside of the base or you'll be spotted and captured then the mission would be over before it even had the chance to start. That would be a failed mission and would mean death" he stopped at that letting it sink in then spoke again "The best position is a Quarry about 5 minutes walk away, you can place the Gundams in there and it's unlikely they'll be seen by the enemy, if you are spotted and can't get away then it would be best perhaps to self detonate rather than let them have them. Do you see it yet?" he questioned bringing the picture up on the screen as he talked

"I see it, it seems big enough for both of us" Trowa said "What about you Wufai I don't see you" a silence followed and Heero absently tapped his fingers against the table in a beat, his eyes were on the screen as he listened to Trowa breathing.

"Yeah I can see it now I just needed to speak to Duo and Quatre quickly" Heero heard them pressing the buttons and the exactly minute the Gundams shut down, two doors opened and two thuds as they jumped out

"You can climb to the top but remember only go when you see Duo and Quatre fighting that's the signal ok?" he asked

"Got you" Wufai said, he looked around him as him and Trowa continued climbing up the steep side, it was nothing for the two pilots but an inconvenience, they finally reached the top in time to see an explosion occur

"It's time" Trowa said softly

"we're going in Heero be ready" Wufai said and the two began to run towards the base, they were there in two minutes, they entered the base which was in a state of pure confusion, the two Gundams were amazing sights towering over everything else as they attacked, Wufai's eyes went to the black one, he watched it as he ran seeing it slicing through machines and walking through the wreckage as it exploded, he finally spoke in a whisper forgetting Heero could hear him

"Be careful Duo and make me proud"

"We're at the main entrance" Trowa said suddenly pushing the broken door open, in front of them people were running around in a frenzy officers were screaming out orders despair clear in their voices, Trowa looked around feeling above them all, he wasn't a part of them, he shook his head refusing to feel sorrow for all those people who were going to die. He turned his head away from them

"Head forward till you reach the second double doors, I want you to stop there" Heero's voice was coolly confident and comforting to Trowa. They both headed out being completed ignored, in their Oz uniforms they were simply just a couple of no-bodies they held there guns out but so did most of the people around them, by the time they reached the door the place had turned an eerie silence

"Heero?" Wufai said with a whisper, Heero had been completely silent they couldn't even here him breathing

"Are you at the junction?" he finally said, his voice completely emotionless 

"We are" Wufai replied straightening up, His eyes continually glancing round checking the area out, Trowa was watching the way they came but he was listening to every word Heero was saying

"This is where you separate. There are two main sources of information, one is downstairs and requires high level codes the other doesn't but can be brought up easily" Trowa looked up

"Can you crack the code Heero" he asked

"I've already done it" came the reply

"then I'll take downstairs" Heero's body stiffened he knew the route well, knowing the dangers that faced it, he didn't want Trowa going there but what he wanted didn't count, his eyes narrowed but his voice remain unchanged, it was dead of everything. 

"In that case Trowa, you have to turn to the left once through the door, Wufai you turn to the right. I'll be swapping between you to guide you, the other person won't here the conversation. Wufai you carry straight on once you've turned right, you should reach a stairway, climb up it two levels to the second floor, once you come out on the landing go into the room that is diagonally left to it, this should be a store cupboard yet for me to return to you in there. Is that clear?" he asked and Wufai nodded

"It's clear" he turned to Trowa and gave a small smile "Good luck Trowa" than he went through the doors and disappeared.

"Your way Trowa is slightly more complicated than Wufai's, once you go through the doors head left and carry on until you reach the second door on the right, you have to enter this and it should be emptied, the owner has a meeting which he is in" Trowa followed the orders, his gun always ready in his hand, he was a silent as a ghost not making any sound at all, he entered the room and looked around like Heero said it was deserted

"Next" was all he said

"Pass through the room to the door opposite the one that you came into and carry on, once outside turn the first left and carry on then you turn the second right" Trowa nodded even though Heero couldn't see and followed the directions

"Done" he muttered keeping close to the wall

"Turn left and open the doorway that should be in front of you, this will lead to a staircase, go down three levels, it's the first room which you want, the code number to get into the room is" he clicked a file and brought the hacked numbers up onto the screen "3642, once in the computer will be to the left, to operate it pressed the yellow button to turn it on, within 5 seconds you need to place the code in or an alarm will go off. The code you need is 9149, remember the door is 3642, the computer is 9149, don't get them muddled or the missions over got that?" he asked

"Yes" he said, committing the numbers to his memory, he heard the exact moment Heero broke the connection to go dead, since Trowa could no longer hear him breathing, he looked down missing the calming presence, he looked up and straightened his shoulder and began to follow Heero's instructions.

"Wufai are you there?" Heero said swapping the connections around

"I'm here ready and waiting" came the reply, Heero allowed himself to smile slightly but then it was gone

"Right you're on the right level for the room, come out the cupboard and turn to the right, do you see the door on the end?" Wufai looked up seeing it clearly

"Uhhu" he replied keeping his head and voice as he passed two running soldiers.

"the one to the right of that door is the one which you want, you need to enter it but there isn't any code" Wufai opened the door to fins himself in an office "Is there a door by the fireplace?" he asked and Wufai looked around

"No there isn't" Heero's eyes widened clear as day he could see the room on the screen, he bit his lip

"It must be a secret room Wufai just feel the walls it should be there" Wufai sighed glancing out the window to see duo and Quatre still fighting but there was a lot of mobile suits after them.

"Alright then" he said finally looking away from the door to walk to the room, his finger already outstretched. 

Trowa watched as the information ran across the scene going onto his disk, he didn't have to do this but he wanted to make the disk so Heero could study it, it would help them all, he was beginning to become impatient it wouldn't be long before someone found that dead body outside then he would be in trouble.

"Trowa are you finished yet, you've been there too long, it's time to get out, destroy the machine and go" Heero's hard voice filled his ear, he opened his mouth to argue when a different voice spoke

"Hey you what are you doing? How did you get in here" the voice was nasty sounded, Trowa spun round to be confronted by 8 soldiers, his mind went through the odds of him winning they were too low he had failed, he stared at them

"I used the code and I was told to look at this information" he said calmly, they didn't buy it

"Only his Excellency knows the code you are a liar get him"

"Forgive me Heero" he whispered very softly and held his gun against his temple

"Get him" before he had a chance to pull the trigger he was surrounded and the gun was ripped away from him, his arms were pulled up behind his back

"If you struggle we will break your arms before we kill you" he said, and Trowa went limp "Search him" rough hand went over every part of him making him shiver with disgust inside though nothing showed on the outside

"nothing" the solider said

" Commander look here, he's coping all the files onto this disk" the commander looked over

"Destroy it immediately then we can't afford that to get out, you wear an oz uniform but you aren't one you're just a Traitor. Do you have any idea boy what we actually do to Traitors like you" Trowa didn't answer, he wasn't going to say anything "let me show you then" he slid across the floor picking up speed and slammed his gun into Trowa's stomach, Trowa bent down as far as the men would let him, they dropped him and he fell on the floor gasping as his arms automatically covered his stomach, they all began on him kicking and using their guns, he was completely helpless against it all

"Heero" he groaned than fell to the floor everything going black.

Heero's eyes widened he couldn't force himself to blink or even move a muscle as he heard Trowa finally groan his name, he could only imagine what they were doing to him, he heard a heavy thump different from the other ones and than the line went completely dead, even then Heero couldn't comprehend any of it, it seemed like a nightmare, his hands were gripping the table so hard that his knuckles were white and the fingernails were bending back. When the silence continued he finally spoke

"Trowa" silence met his whisper his trance broke completely as despair filled him, there was no way that he could get rid of it all. "TROWA" he screamed down the line "please answer me Trowa, even just a grunt just do something" nothing happened "Trowa… Trowa…. FUCK" he screamed the last bit, the rawness of it was clear to everyone who would of heard it, despair was it's core, anger it's limit, fear it's essence, he frantically brought his head down, trying desperately to switch to Wufai but his fingers were making foolish mistakes as they shook, when he finally did it he spoke, the time it had taken gave him the time to compose his voice "Wufai are you there? Have you that information? They have…." he stopped as a voice spoke

"you're surrounded Traitor, if you don't surrender than we will kill you, it's your choice"

"I surrender" Wufai finally said, Heero's eyes widened, it was all falling apart and there was nothing he could do to help

"Wufai" he whispered and Wufai mistook it for Heero being disappointed, he spoke softly

"I had to Heero. I promised" that was all he managed to say before the line went dead

"Wufai… Wufai" again there was that deafening silence, he switched connections "Trowa" he said but his voice was all gone of hope, he knew there would be no reply, he stood up and looked around, he was stuck here while they were in trouble, he began to shake as his anger grew finally, he yelled picking up the chair and smashing it against the cabinet it splintered into a million pieces he stared at it, he was out of ideas and out of hope, they had Trowa, the only one who could of saved him was Wufai but he had been captured, his eyes widened "Duo" he whispered and skidded to the computer, typing in the code to Duo and Quatre's Gundams when that happened he opened the communications up "Duo, Quatre come in" they was static and than the sound of shooting..

"what's wrong?" Quatre asked his voice sounded breathless "Are they nearly finished we're having problems here they've brought out the Taurus suits" Heero's eyes closed

"It's Trowa and Wufai they've both been captured, Wufai seemed fine I think but Trowa…" he left it, he couldn't even admit it to himself "You and Duo need to get in there and rescue them" his voice was deadly calm in a way that only Heero's voice could be

"Wufai" Duo voice said, his voice was the opposite, it was full of fury "they have Wufai, how far did they go? How long have they had them answer me Heero. I'm going in" he said his voice was determined sounding, before Heero could reply Quatre spoke his voice reasonable and calm

"Wait don't be a fool Duo we can do nothing for them now. We'd just make things worse for them. We are completely outnumbered, they are all in front of where we need to go. Even if we did manage to reach the building we would be captured and then they'd kill us and keep our Gundams are instead of helping them we could make it worse for them big time. We need to get out and regroup and rethink a plan we'd be no good dead it's the only way in the long run to help them"

"I hate to say it Heero but he's right, I'd just be putting Wufai in danger we need to think of a plan there are just to many of them" Heero stared into the distance what had gone wrong it was a straight forward mission "Heero, answer now" duo's voice said, Heero decided

"Get out of there, meet back here we've got to get them out of there one way or the other"

"We're gone" Quatre said than the transmission was cut, Heero pulled the earpiece out of his ear and sank on his bed, he leaned down and closed his eyes 

"Trowa please hang in there"

The minute the Gundam hit the ground, duo was out of it, he didn't even bother to shut it down, the minute his feet touched he was sprinting towards the house, the fear pumping through him giving him the extra speed he needed, all he could think about was the fact that they had Wufai, his Wufai.

"Duo" he heard Quatre yell from behind him, but he didn't wait or even glance back at him, he wasn't important at the moment finding Heero was. He crashed through the door to see Heero sitting on Trowa's seat, he had obviously gotten it from his room, he quickly looked round to see Heero's chair in pieces in the corner, Heero didn't even glance up he was busy typing on the computer looking intently at the screen, he stopped and pulled his knees up resting his arms over it his head against them as his eyes skimmed, his whole being was focused he was reading as if his whole life depended on it. Duo watched him, he was possessed, he didn't stop once, when it got too much for him Duo spoke

"So how are we gonna get them out Heero, what's the plan, we have to get them out of that Hell hole, we can't leave them who knows what those bastards might do to him, they might hurt them, or kick the shit out of them or kill them slowly anything" duo knew he was rambling and he knew that he wasn't helping by the sudden tenseness in Heero's shoulders but he just couldn't help himself "Come on Yuy tell me what happened how did they get Wufai, he promised me he's be careful, he's promise that he wouldn't die…" he stopped his emotions making it hard for him to speak, Heero carried on typing

"And he kept his promise to you did he not?" Heero asked "He surrendered letting the enemy have him rather than dying" duo stopped and stared at him

"And Trowa what happened to Trowa Heero?" he questioned almost dreading the answer before it came. Heero's tongue flicked wetting his dry lips as his fingers stilled for a slight second before carrying on, when he spoke his voice was the same deadly calm it had been since it happened

"They caught Trowa and proceeded to beat the shit out of him or that's how it sounded to me" duo sighed and watched the door open once again to reveal Quatre, Duo had no idea what to say but Quatre would, he always did. He walked in and looked at Heero"

"What happened?" he demanded, Heero turned round in his chair his gaze steady, his eyes and face blank of any emotions

"they were caught. I can only think that the reason for this being that somehow Oz knew about them coming right from the beginning. Perhaps it was a trap and we fell for it hook line and sinker" the voice stayed the same but his eyes filled with bitterness before he dropped his lashes to hide it.

"So what are we going to do? Come on Heero tell me" Duo said, pacing the room, Heero's fingernails dug into the softness of his palm.

"We need to get them out and I think I know a way all we have to do is…" Quatre held up his hand after watching them

"Guys" he said calmly and they turned to look at him "I really hate to say this because I want them both back as much as you do, but you're being foolish, no you're being beyond foolish and don't you say a word Duo" he said when Duo opened his mouth, he quickly closed it "You are letting your emotions cloud any judgement you may have. You need to both calm down and think rationally about this whole situation, if need be forget that it's Trowa and Wufai your rescuing think of them as another nameless face. There is no way in hell that we can go and rescue them today no matter how much we may want to, that is exactly what Oz would be expecting, they already have the advantage why give them more, if we give in and play by the rules that the have set then it's over and they've won. It would be foolish and to no avail to fight now. We have to wait and plan it accordingly, it may not be what we want to do but it's best for Trowa and Wufai" The boys watched Quatre as he spoke, when he finished he gave them a glare that robbed his face of half it's boyishness and gave him an inner strength, it looked strange on him but had the desired effect, there was no way that they could disagree with him

"You win" duo said "Let's get started then There's no time to waste"

Trowa groaned as he came to, his whole body ached, he tried to move but found himself strapped to the ceiling, his own weight was completely pulling his arms out of his socket. He looked around, his eyes still vacant but anyone who knew him well enough would recognise the probing look about them.

"So your finally awake Trowa Barton. I was beginning to think you'd never awake" Trowa looked towards the voice to see a man sitting next to a table, the thin stream of light brought a shine to the dull metal that lay beside him on the table.

"Nathan" Trowa whispered, there was no denying it was him, he was older and more built, his hair was greying but the blue eyes were still full of hatred just the same as they had been when Trowa had walked away from the mercenary

"You remember me" he replied "Good it will save precious time, you see Trowa Barton I have quite a high rank here at Oz they like the way I act. They like my ruthlessness, which I'm sure you remember well. I pulled in a few favours to have you left in my charge and so it would be just you and me in the room just like it was in the old times, remember? But don't get your hopes up I don't want to help you, I in fact want to destroy you not just on your body but on your mind too, remember you destroyed my brother Mark, that's quite a angry thing to be held inside and now I guess it's gonna be let out finally" he stood up and watched Trowa "So tell me one more thing Trowa" he said, Trowa watched as the depraved smile he remembered so well came over his back "Which would you prefer first?"

Wufai landed in the cell with a thump, the door shut leaving him alone in the darkness, he could already hear the rats scurrying alone, he was used to being alone, he spent a great deal of his life doing it but things had changed, the darkness was oppressive and he just wanted to be out. His hands were shackled together as was his feet, they didn't want to take any chances and they were right, Wufai had already killed an officer who had gotten too close by his legs, that and his punishment weren't going to be forgotten easily. He wished he could die and just take away their prize from under their noses but that would mean leaving Duo and he couldn't do that especially after he promised. He knew it was only a matter of time before Duo came for him. He would never leave him to face this and that worried Wufai a great deal. He could die happily and put up with everything they threw at him by the thought of Duo being safe at the house with someone as strong as Heero to look after him, but Duo wouldn't stay and Heero wouldn't stop him, he would rather die then leave Wufai to face it all alone. He glance around again they had interrogated him for what seemed like years to him but he didn't say a word even though they had tortured him, he still shuddered to think of what they had done, he had never felt such pain even during his training. He wondered vaguely how Trowa was doing but his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of an Oz solider who pulled him up throwing him against the wall, he fell his head cracking against him and didn't put up a fight as he was chained against the wall.

Trowa refused to scream and he refused to give in, he was stronger than this but it didn't stop his body burning or the scream burying itself in his throat, or the fact that sweat poured onto open wounds stinging them as blood dripped in trails down his body to drip into puddles on the floor beneath him. Nathan had been almost estactic when he had seen the scars that he had placed on his body all those years before, his Gundam training had been nothing compared to what Nathan had done to him, it was down to Nathan that Trowa had what it took to be a Gundam pilot, it was a weird twist of face and one that almost had him smiling with the irony of it. Almost. Nathan was bare chested standing in front of Trowa as he hang there, sweat was streaking down his face and body.

"Still not a sound Trowa" he said finally "Why are you holding it in why not let it go" he placed the torture equipment in a large gap and twisted drawing more blood, Trowa held on regardless of the pain that seared through him, shivers racked his body and his mind screamed for relief but Trowa refused, instead he focused on an image of Heero's face. Hero glaring, laughing, sighing, being thoughtful every expression and thing he did Trowa went though, he allowed that and not the dark lust on Nathan's face to be the last thing he saw before he drifted away in unconsciousness.

Heero stood silent as night in front of his Gundam. 2 days had passed, 2 days of Trowa being with the enemy exposed to anything they wanted to do to him. 2 days of careful planning and decision. Two days of sleepless nights, his thoughts full of Trowa, he was helpless against the torrent of thoughts that consumed him every waking minute and every dream. It kept on dreaming he's be too late and that Trowa would be dead or will die just as Heero reaches for him, than he would wake up, pouring with sweat. The images haunted him even when he was awake. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't stand still, he didn't talk all that mattered was his mission to get Trowa back to where he belonged with him.

"lets go" Duo said and Heero climbed into Zero one, he had turned his computer off, the map he had already memorised the map off by heart, he didn't want Doctor J to have any contact with him, he knew what he brought. Some things were more important than missions and this was one of them, he couldn't leave Trowa and whether it caused his death or not he didn't care all that mattered was Trowa.. He turned the switches on in his Gundam and pressed the necessary buttons.

"I'll take Duo" Quatre said softly, Heero gave a curt nod in answered , his knuckles were white as he gripped the lever his eyes were narrowed and his teeth clenched, Quatre took one look at the face and switched off somehow he had the feeling that Heero didn't want any words of sympathy right now and nothing would help except their blood.

"Ready" Duo asked his voice strained

"Ready" Heero finally replied, his voice held barely contained fury, he had been ready from the minute he heard Trowa being beaten up, someone was going to suffer for it, he didn't care who it was or anything he just knew that someone would. They were finally ready.

"Trowa, Trowa, Trowa" the voice was singsong but he knew what lay behind it and all the hidden thoughts, this man wouldn't be happy until Trowa was dead. "Why don't you just give up?" the voice continued "Whoever you are waiting for to come and save you isn't going to happen, they can't reach you and even if they did get through why would they come for you?" Nathan's voice carried on but Trowa was beyond listening to him. Trowa didn't know what day it was are what the time even was. Nathan had never left him, never ceased in the physical and emotional torture, Trowa could feel insanity creeping slowly but surely into his mind as the tortured happened, at times he even welcomed it, it was better than the cold feeling left inside him, it made him forget about his pain. At times the torture was so bad that he's forget his name, he was locked solely in a world of his own pain and torment, which he couldn't escape, he's even forgotten what he looked like at time, and yet one name remained through it all with him, even when he'd forgotten his name and insanity reigned in his mind "Heero" at times the thought of the pain Heero would feel if Trowa allowed himself to die was the only thing that kept him alive. Nathan had brought him to deaths door many a time but he had never allowed him to reach through to the peace he knew was waiting, he'd stop physically abusing him and begin mentally abusing him, it never stopped, when it happened and he's body recovered slightly Nathan would start again. Nathan was very patient and he was winning the battle slowly but surely, and all Trowa could do was wait in the vain hope that Heero would come from him.

Heero gritted his teeth together, it was taken way too long for them to reach the base, he growled in anger someone was going to pay for all of this he swore it too himself.

"Did you say something?" Quatre asked his voice was hesitant he had seen Heero anger deepen till he was ready to explode

"No" the answer was so low and full of danger that Quatre swallowed moving back into his seat more "Are we there yet?" he asked suddenly, Quatre blinked it was the longest thing Heero had said since it happened

"I think…"

"I don't give a fuck about what you think I want to know" Heero replied his voice still a deadly calm the danger deepening

"5 minutes" Quatre said "It'd be about 5 minutes"

"It's taking to long" came the growling reply, Quatre sighed trying to control his own anger, Heero wasn't the only one who missed Trowa Quatre did too, his teeth grinded together as he thought to understand Heero's feelings and fears but it was getting harder.

"Heero…" he began but it was Duo who interfered this time

"He's right Quatre who knows what they might be doing to Wufai someone will suffer so I want to get there."

The water splashed against himself bringing him out of the restless sleep he had fallen into. Wufai looked up slowly, it was them again. No doubt ready to question him fully again, They dragged him from the wall and he collapsed unable to support himself any longer. They dragged him violently up. He knew what was going to happen to him now

"please keep away Duo" he thought letting them drag them off

"We're here" Duo said "lets go we've got to get them out as soon as possible" he said making a move to get out of his Gundam

"Wait" Quatre's voice said "Use your common sense Duo. We don't know where they even are" he said sensibly

"Wufai is on the 30th floor, Trowa on the basement. Trowa's mine got that" he said it wasn't a question he was challenging them to disagree

"That's fine because Wufai's mine" Duo said, his gaze was on him checking his Guns. Quatre sighed

"In that case I'll set the bomb and finish gathering the information"

"let's go" Heero said, his face darkening again

They slammed Wufai into the chair and strapped him tightly in. there was no way he could escape and even if he did manage to get out the room, he'd never make it down the corridor before he was shot dead. His promise to Duo lay heavily on his mind and haunted him, no matter what he would keep that promise. The man stared at Wufai who still through all the pain managed to glare back definitely he wasn't going to give up just yet

"Are we ready?" he asked, a man walked out shutting the only exit on Wufai.

"You can't take much more nanashi. There's only so much the human body can take and that is all you are when it comes down to it, Human. You'll die soon. You can't survive. You'll never see your love ones again. You'll never be able to hold them as you sleep, never be able to look in their eyes and see what you want to see. It's over Nanashi. I've Won except it Nanashi, you're a little boy who's well over your head. A foolish child who tried to do everything and fail. You're as pathetic as when you first came to me Nanashi. Just what is it that makes you open your eyes every morning what makes you hold on so dearly to your life that your willing to go through this all, it shows you're as much of a fool as I expected." He stared for a long time and than shrugged a bright smile filling his face

"Oh well Trowa let's see how much more you can take shall we? The night is still young and I feel refreshed do you? We have all this night and the next" he laughed and Trowa closed his eyes as his body spasmed again as Nathan hit him the electrocute 

"Heero" his mind whispered "I…." He got no fewer as he was plunged into darkness.

He had shot so many people, seen so much blood but it wasn't enough, he longed for more, he wanted to see more blood, he thrived in it, everything about it he loved, he was lost in a world of need. He wanted to make every Oz solider suffer, everyone connected with them suffer, he wanted to destroy them all with a passion that had been missing all his life, they had taken what belonged to him, what was his. All that mattered was revenge, the more bodies that hit the floor the more it would satisfy him but nothing would satisfy him till he was with Trowa. Heero looked round the corner, their were 4 guards all heavily armed, Heero had long ago lost his knife that was bedded into someone, his second gun was lost and he was done to just 5 bullets, he had to make them count, he didn't care about the odds, he's been through worse, Adreliene pumped through him he was so close to Trowa that he could almost touch him, he held the gun out and shot, the bullet going through someone's head, the man dropped still twitching, a grim smile over came Heero's features it would soon be over, one way or the other.

Nathan looked up with annoyance the knife in his hand dripped blood onto his hand, he absently brought it up his eyes on the door and licked it.

"What that's racket" he asked he turned to Trowa who hang there barely alive "Don't go anywhere now Trowa I'll be back I promise you" he opened the door to be greeted by the eyes of 3 dead solider only one perfectly clear shot had killed them whoever it was skilled. only one solider was left

"Commander you have to…" whatever the young man used to say was lost as his brain exploded. Nathan sighed

"If you want something done…" he left it unspoken and shot his gun already open, he heard a surprised gasp as he heard his bullet go smashing through the bone of someone, he casually looked down the corridor to see a boy glaring at him holding his left arm.

"Well, well, well what do we have here, a small boy lost in a big world huh" Heero's glare became more pronounced as blood came through his fingers, Nathan stared at it

"where's Trowa?" He demanded harshly, the man smiled

"Oh I see" he said finally "you must be what keeps him living. Most other people I tortured have died within a hour, how's Nanashi has survived so long is beyond me. Maybe when I've finished with him I'll start on you there's not much left in Trowa, but plenty in you" Heero moved so quickly that he surprised himself, the gun went off and went straight through Nathan's heart, he touched then looked up a smirk coming across his face.

"Good aim boy but although you've killed me but I don't think you'll be so lucky with Trowa" blood ran out of his mouth then he died dropping to join the other bodies. Heero grabbed his arm trying desperately to stop the blood and ran for the door he opened it and stopped dead at what he found.

"Did he say the 29th of 30th floor?" Duo muttered to himself looking around him with a frown "Damn it I'm coming Wufai just hold on. I won't let you down I sweat" he dived out of the way as a solider shot at him

"He's after the prisoner on the 30th floor call ba…" he never got any further as a bullet smashed through his windpipe, he grabbed it gagging on his own blood then dropped dead

"Thanks for that" he said sinking onto the shadows "I'm coming Wufai"

Heero stared in shock at the sight that greeted him, he couldn't breathe he couldn't move, he was unable to do anything apart from stare. Trowa his Trowa, was before him hanging before him by chains that were cutting into Trowa's wrists. The rest of him was left to dangle, he was shirtless and he was covered in so many gashes that Heero didn't think he could see one bit of untouched flesh, blood and sweat streamed down his body mixing and creating little rivers as they dripped beneath him on the floor, his hair was matted but his face was down, he was obviously unconscious but to Heero he looked dead.

"Trowa" he didn't even recognise his own voice, he walked over to the chains that held Trowa and carefully undid them taking the full weight of him and gently lowered him, Trowa went on his knees than landed with a thud, his blood pooled him. Heero quietly walked over sitting by him, he took his limp hand, nothing mattered any more, as far as he was concerned he died with Trowa. He looked down at the face he barely recognised but still loved all the same and bent down kissing his lips softly, they were still warm, his nightmares, the things that never left him alone had come true, he was too late. Heero realised that for the first time in his life his eyes were filling up with tears and there was nothing he could do to stop them. "Rest in peace Dear One. I'll always love you" it was the first time he had ever said those words, he stroked the hair off Trowa's forehead to reveal a gash, he touched it softly to hear a moan come from Trowa, Heero froze and felt Trowa's neck finding a pulse. "Trowa… Trowa please wake up" Trowa's eyes fluttered at the sound

"Heero he whispered "You can't be real" he said his hand touching Heero's cheek, Heero covered the hands with his own moving his face in closer to Trowa's grip

"I'm real enough. We have to get you out of here Trowa" Trowa nodded sitting up, Heero's arm went round him in support "Are you alright?" he asked and Trowa nodded leaning his head into Heero's shoulder and closing his eyes, all that mattered was he was with Heero nothing else "Trowa?" he heard Heero calling him, and nodded forcing himself to open his eyes

"Yeah no prob. I'll be fine, I just want to get out of here. Take me home Heero" he said, he stood up but his leg gave way, Heero caught him

"Like hell your fine, Come on I'm getting you out of here" he placed his arm around Trowa's waist and leaned against his hip and than left the room.

The shock coursed through him but he bit back the scream, the voltage was higher this time and he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Are you ready to answer yet?" the interrogator said, they were four soldiers including him, Wufai glanced up at him, hate burning in the black eyes "Tell me where you're hiding your Gundam? Where did you leave it?" Wufai's gaze remained up

"You really want to know?" he remarked, he leaned forward as much as he was allowed "I left it with a wizard he can protect him" the man's eyes lit up

"Where is he? Who is he?" Wufai smiled slightly

"He's the Wizard of Oz, if you follow the yellow brick road you can't miss it" the look of outrage on his face made the shock he got in return worth it. He would never tell. The door burst open and Duo stood there. Wufai watched as if it was a dream. Using a handgun Duo shot the voltage machine, he dropped the gun and pulled out a machine gun blasting the men and completely slaughtering them, it seemed like hours but it was only seconds. Duo's eyes focused on him and he when he reached him he bent down and kissed him on the lips his relief showed in it. When he pulled back, he spoke

"Fear not dear Maiden for I have come to save you" Wufai grinned despite the fact it was painful for him to do.

"My Hero" he said making his voice high pitched so he could imitate Releena, Duo released him and as soon as he could Wufai hugged him giving him a big kiss on the cheek while fluttering his eyelashes at him. Duo grinned and picked him up, one arm beneath his leg the other supporting his back

"Lets go" he said, Wufai grinned and began humming "Here comes the bride" Duo laughed as Wufai rested his head against him.

"Shut up" then he escaped

"Where are they?" Quatre said there was no time to lose they had to get out of here now, or they'll all die in the bomb.

"Quatre" he looked to see Heero supporting and carrying Trowa, he gasped at the sight of his best friend "Where are the other 2?" he asked looking around with a glare.

"Here" they looked at each other

"Let's go this place is about to blow literally" they climbed into the Gundams, Trowa was with Heero, Wufai was with Duo, They picked up the others on the way then the explosion happened producing a lovely firework display.

"Good explosion Quatre" Duo finally said

"Let's just go home"

It was over a month later and things were peaceful. Trowa and Wufai were finally healing, Heero and Duo had never once left there sides no even for a moment. Now Duo smiled his eyes fluttering as he opened them, he smiled sunbeams rested on his bed, life was finally good again, he sat up and frowned something was wrong he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. He stood up and went to the bathroom, he cleaned his teeth spitting the stuff up then glanced up his mouth opening widely, someone had plaited his hair into two and secured it with two big bright pink bows, his mouth closed and curved into a small smile, then his eyes narrowed producing a sinister effect., he turned to the door and jumped out

"Wufai" he screamed, he could see Wufai's grinning face from where he was standing, he had been waiting for Duo to come out "I'll kill you. You think that being Oz's prisoner was bad just wait until you're mine and I tie you up" Wufai laughed as he began to run

"Hmmm Kinky" he replied over his shoulder Duo cracked up as he ran to catch him.

"Did I hurt you?" Quatre asked his face looking worried as he peered up at Trowa, who simply shook his head.

"No it's just I can't believe how weak my arm is" Trowa replied with a frown as he looked at it, Quatre shrugged

"It's too be expected Trowa you did break it in two places" he looked up again "I'm glad you're alright" he said and Trowa blessed him with a small smile "I mean" Quatre said continuing his eyes focused on the arm "I've never seen Heero like that he was a complete wreak" Trowa glanced at him

"Really now" he replied

"Yes really, he was going Psycho, he wouldn't speak or anything" Trowa didn't answer so Quatre continued "He must really love you" he said finally glancing up

"I love him too" he said automatically and then stopped his eyes widening, never in his life had he ever said those words now he finally had. Quatre broke out into a big grin as he finished.

"Do what you have to Trowa as Heero says the only way to have a good life is to act on your emotions" Trowa nodded and walked to the door only glancing behind him once

"Thank you Quatre" then he was gone

Heero couldn't stop the guilt he was feeling, he knew the risks and so did Trowa but it felt as if he had let him down in some way and that he should of done better and taken more care to make sure he would be safe. He felt the anger which had been boiling up for a month now reach a fever pitch as again he was haunted by what they had done to Trowa. It haunted his dreams and every waking second, he had to be near Trowa just to show to himself that Trowa was fine. His hands balled up into fists and he threw back his head and shouted as high and loud as he could, knowing no one could hear him

"You just wait Oz. I'll get you all and I'll destroy everyone involved with you. You hurt the one I care about the most and I'm going to make you pay I swear" the words echoed around him

"Heero" Heero spun round his gun already out before he turned to see Trowa watching him from where he was leaning up against a tear, the anger turned to worry as Heero put his gun away.

"Trowa what are you doing here?" he demanded "You should be resting, you're still not fit enough to be out" he walked over to him

"It wasn't that far Heero" but he looked and sounded tired

"Trowa" Heero said with a sigh "Let's get you back" he placed an arm round him but Trowa stopped him by grabbing his hand

"Heero" he said Heero watched him, there was something different about his tone "You know how I feel about you don't you?" he asked, Heero looked up into the green depths that shone with Trowa's love for him and nodded with a smile, he squeezed his hand

"Yeah Trowa I know. I feel the same" then he led pulling him close and hugged him stealing a kiss "Let's go" then he led him back to the house together.

There you are it's finished my masterpiece is finally finished. I hope you liked it, I know they were slightly out of character but they've been together for quite a while in this as couple, so Heero and Trowa are completely used to each other and Duo's softened Wufai's character giving him the ability to see and crack jokes as we can see. Please Please Please Review my story I'd really appreciate it. No flames though I don't appreciate them. What do you think? Should I write another like this? Let me know. The only other one I've done is Forbidden emotion which focuses on how Heero and Trowa got together and so leads onto this, anyway hope you enjoyed it :0)


End file.
